


I Think We're All Crazy

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Add was already Crazy yall, Elesis is cool, F/M, Insanity, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: Elesis is slowly driven insane by the death of her brother. She doesn't know who is responsible for the attacks and will stop at nothing to take revenge.





	I Think We're All Crazy

Smoke filled her lungs. The screams of nearby civilians ringed in the girl's ears. Magic arrows flew past her, the wind brushed her blood soaked cheeks. Her fingers clenched her claymore. The nasod robots charged through the walls. The debris crushed the most of the front grunts, the bots chirped as they lost power. The girl stood at the gates to the residential district. Beside her was her brother, and elf, an magician, a humanoid nasod, a man with a nasod arm, and a couple others. "Alright everyone! We can't let them get through until the people have ex filtrated the city" The brother yelled, "We can't a single one of these monsters through. Eve! Use your drones to hit long distance. Raven, use your arm to burn those that get too close. Rena, climb the wall and shoot their healers. Lu, smash the robots with your gauntlets, and Ciel can join Rena" He yelled. "Elesis and I will go and try to disrupt the enemies by charging in and slashing up as much bots as possible." 

All of the others, in one breath, they chanted back, "ROGER" All of them scattered. Those with no orders remained on guard. Elesis charged up, tailing Elsword. She swung her claymore, slicing an opening in the front lines. She dashed in. Smashing and clashing. Elsword charged in deeper, slicing and scraping the ranged units. The sound of gunfire and arrows soared through the siblings vision. Moby and Remy, Eve's drones, flew between the crowd. They wacked and cleaved the troops. And Chung spun his cannon around. The outskirts of the battle were controlled by Raven's flames and Lu's demon power. 

While Elesis was defeating the enemies, she caught sight of a purple eye in the shadows. They were chuckling. "Ahehehe, oh poor Elesis. Fighting all of theses troops. I hope you can hold strong." Elesis began to move to the voice. Bots jumped in front of her. She couldn't approach. The voice began snickering and dissipated into the shadows. Elesis resumed slaying the robots as they approached. Flying troops soared through the sky smashing into the towers. Rena moved her focus to them. Ciel shot at the troops near Elesis. Behind the defending fighters, Aisha channeled her magic. She brought down balls of fire down into the army of robots. Burned wires and charcoal circled the squad. In the ground a loud thump could be heard. Rena's eyes widened. 

"Giant nasods coming in!" Their heads turned to the wall. Over sized robots marched through the walls. They loomed almost 20 feet up. Their white armor reflected many faces. The first one charged. Aisha began chanting a spell. The machine dashed through the battlefield. It didn't seem to pay attention to where it was stepping, as it ran over so many nasods. It moved passed Elsword and Elesis, Aisha yelled something Elesis couldn't hear what though. The sky turned red, and a giant rock pierced the sky. Flames surrounded it. The rock impaled the machine and drove it to the ground. It's glowing eyes flickered and died. Aisha dropped to the ground, exhausted. 

The flying units flung past Rena's arrows. They seemed to be taunting her. She cursed and pulled out a red arrow. "Die!" She screamed as a large phoenix shot through the skies. The machines burned into a crisp and fell to the ground. Rena's legs wobbled. "D-Damn it. I used too much energy" She dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry Ciel" And then Rena fainted. Ciel sighed and reloaded his guns. "Understood" And he resumed firing into the crowd. Chung swung his cannon back and forth. The nasods fell into pieces as he swung. The bots would clump together and he would fire his cannon into the group. Scrap flew all around the battlefield. A laugh behind Chung made him spin around. A man stood before him. He had white hair and a thin streak of purple going down his left face it marked down his eye. "Got cha" He laughed. A large piece of metal uppercut Chung. He smashed into a wall and felt himself blacking out.

"Ciel, I'm being over whelmed down here." Lu called to Ciel. He launched off the ledge to protect his mistress. His leather coat flapped as he dove down, he landed on a nasod and flung next to Lu. The two combo attacked the nasods jumping off of one another. Ciel shoots from above, while they were distracted with Ciel Lu would come in and slash them. They gracefully moved through the battlefield. They cut the second goliath nasod's right leg. It collapsed and they went for the head, cleaved it right off. The machine collapsed over the wall, sealing the hole that was created earlier. "Well that fixes that, lets help our comrades clear out the rest" Ciel panted. Lu fell to her knee, "Yeah just give me a second or two."

Raven slashed and burned those that remained. Slash right, left, up, to the right again, down. He danced around the battlefield. Any that stood before his blast he burned in his rage. He drove his sword deep in a nasod. But a nasod behind him made him dodge back. He used his nasod arm to fight. He was running out of fuel. The nasods' eyes were glowing red. Then in unison, flickered off. They collapsed to the floor. Raven took this chance and destroyed that laid before him. He ripped his sword out of the one he left it in and went back to the gate. He found Lu and Ciel moving Chung and Rena next to Aisha on the ground. "Ah... Ahh.... Ah... does... does this mean we won?" Raven panted as he moved to the group. He glanced around. "Wait... Where... Where are the El siblings?" They glanced around. "Oh no..." Their gaze turned to the robot blocking the wall. The sound of machines breaking and attacking could be heard on the other side. Not all of the machines broke.

There were machines broken everywhere. The road was almost unseeable in the sea of corpses. Raven slowly trotted through the bodies. He scaled up the wall. On the other side, the sight made him gasp. 

Nasods stretched over the land, fire grazed the field. The two giant nasods from earlier... There were at least six dozen of them. But the ones that were attacking the walls had turned back. They were heading to a place in the middle of the fields. Raven glared into the groups of machines. In it, machines being destroyed. Elsword and Elesis. The two fought back-to-back. Their claymores moved in harmony. The nasods flung around. Though, even at this difference, Raven could see something weird. A trace of purple was moving through the fluids of the dead nasods. The current was traceable but what way to follow... the path led into the city. Eve dashed next to Raven. "I sense a horrible presence here. Our battle is far from over" Her heels clicked on the floor. The pair ran along the side of the wall, following the trail of liquid purple.

The two flourished in the battlefield. Elesis and Elsword's moves blurred together as they moved attacks. They struck and pierced the bodies of the nasods. Elesis couldn't shake off a feeling she had. She could feel eyes peering at her. She was reminded of the purple eyed freak from earlier. But with each enemy defeated she could hear Elsword's breath sharpen. He was getting to tired to continue. There were too many troops and they were completely surrounded. The wall was patched up which was great, the city was safe for now. "Ahh..... Ahhhhhh....." Elesis panted, "Brother, we need to retreat" Elsword complied. They swung the enemies to the side and tried to run but a large nasod moved in front of them. "Crap! We need to go NOW!" Elesis yelled she cleaved the leg of the nasod, her blade shattered. "MOVE!" Elesis yelled once more. 

The two began running. A surge of energy blasted and tethered them in place. The nasods crept up behind Elsword. They rose their arms up. Elesis' eyes widened. "N... NOOOOOOOO!" Elesis screamed. A sense of energy flowed in her, but she was still bound. Elsword's body fell limp to the ground. The energy binding Elesis faded. She picked up Elsword's claymore and struck. She loomed over Elsword. Elesis didn't take a single step, and neither did the nasods. They froze. Their eyes blinked from red to blue, and they began marching up the hills. Tears slid down Elesis' face. She picked up Elsword and dashed to the main gate. The city healer, who stayed behind to help the defenders hold against the enemy siege, examined Elsword. "He is barely alive. I will try my best to help him"

And the rest of the group slowly entered the medic's house, apart from Eve and Raven. They followed the trail as long as possible but when Elesis and Elsword were bound it disappeared. The two quit the search after another hour. They didn't hear what happened to Elsword for a while. 

The siege against the city had been a failure for the corrupted nasod army. The team mended their wounds, and Elesis sat in a room alone. She clung to Elsword's blade. "Please... don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this story seems to be lacking, its because the fanfic's main purpose is to practice writing fight scenes for a little side project I'm working on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and GYAAA!!! on


End file.
